The Magic Effect
by thundernator
Summary: In 5E 357/2157, the races of the galaxy discovered something that was beyond anything they had ever seen before and defied everything they have known about life, reality, science and the universe. The races of Nirn just called it magic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass effect or elder scrolls; they belong to Bioware and Bethesda.**

**Author's notice: I attempt to combine my two favourite things; the Elder Scrolls and Mass Effect. Please note I have never fully played oblivion and the last time I play Morrowind or Daggerfall was in 2005, so my memory may not be perfect. I kept the original timeline intake, but I changed and added a few things. **

**Note. Dinosaurs never went extinct on earth so Humans don't exist on earth. **

**Here's a description of the Mundus System to give you idea of where the planets and what they're like. All of the moons are terrestrial planets; Nirn, Arkay and Kynareth are all terrestrial planets with Nirn and Kynareth both garden worlds. Zenithar, Jullianos and Akatosh are all gas giants. Zenthithar and its two moons; Mara and Dibella are the closet to Magus (The sun). Next is Jullianos and its moon; Stendar are next. Then Nirn and its two moons; Masser and Secunda are third, then Arkay, Kynareth and then finally Akatosh. **

**Note. All birth dates are move up two hundred years for obvious reasons. **

**The Magic Effect**

**Chapter I **

4E 202: The events of Skyrim take place. A Bosmer is discovered to be the Dragonborn. The Stormcloaks when the civil-war and Skyrim becomes separated from the emperor. Alduin is killed in Sovangarde by the Dragonborn. The Dark Brotherhood is destroyed in Skyrim. The Thieves' Guild is returned to its former glory. Paarthurnax assumes leadership of the Dragon race and works towards to quelling their aggressive and dominant nature by teaching them the way of the voice. The Dragons go into hiding until the time is right.

4E 210: The Aldmeri Dominion attempts to conquer Skyrim. Heavy resistance was encountered; the Storm-cloaks succeed in driving back all Thalmor forces. An attempted invasion of the Summerset Isles is attempted; it was a disaster. Tensions between the Aldmeri Dominion and the storm-cloaks increase. The reformations of the Blades occur in Skyrim due to the requests of the Dragonborn. The Falmer and Hagravens become extinct. Giants start showing signs of reduced hostility.

4E 212: The Stormcloaks attempt to gain the Argonians and Khajit in Skyrim as allies. They are successful with the Khajit, however the Argonians refuse to become involved with the conflict. Surprisingly, the entire Bosmer population in Skyrim sides with the Stormcloaks, most likely due to the fact that the Dragonborn is a Bosmer. The Emperor of Tamriel, Titus Medes II dies of a heart attack. Christen Medes become emperor a month after his uncle's death. Skyrim becomes fully engaged in war with the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 215: Ulfric Stormcloak dies due to kidney failure. The Dragonborn becomes high-king of Skyrim. The emperor of Tamriel approaches the Dragonborn with an offer. If Skyrim becomes part of Tamriel again then the empire will send supplies and troops over to help with the war. At first the storm-cloaks refused the Emperor's offer, but later accepted when they realize they had no other choice. Staying true to his word; Christen Medes assist the storm-cloaks in battling the Aldmeri Dominion in exchange to become part of the Empire again; through most of his actions were in secret. The Giants start to socialize and trade with the multiple races of Tamriel. Some even move their camps closer to cities to make trade easier.

4E 217: Paarthurnax and the rest of the Dov make their return having found a way to reduce their dominant and aggressive nature to tolerable levels, and taught the way of the voice to his fellow dragons. The Dragons ally themselves with Skyrim against the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 220: The Aldmeri Dominion discovers that the emperor has been assisting the storm-cloaks in the war. The Aldemeri Dominion/ Empire war occurs.

4E 225: The war ends and peace treaty is signed. It states that both the Aldemeri Dominion is to become part of the Empire. The Empire may not interfere with one another's culture, religion and society as long as it doesn't harm others. Every province must come to the aid of one another in case of an emergency and can never harm one another. Doing so will require the province to pay the attacked province in resources, land or labour based on the damage. Refusal to pay will be labelled an act of aggression and will be swiftly dealt with.

The races of Tamriel slowly start to drift about and racial tenses have been the highest; with most of the races keeping to themselves

4E 230: Christen Medes dies of magical cancer. The Dragonborn becomes Emperor of Tamriel. His first task was to reduce the amount of racial tension in Tamriel, make sure each race have an equal position of power and restore the Empire to its former glory. The Aldemeri Dominion is dissolved due to political corruption. .

4E 300: Racism is decreased. All species are treated fairly in order to allow for equal power. The Empire is restored to its former glory.

4E 320: The Dragonborn offers the Redguards to restore Yokuda back to its original state in exchange that the continent becomes part of the Empire; the Redguards agree. Atmora becomes part of the empire. Pyandonea becomes part of the empire and first contact is made with the sea elves. At first they prove quite hostile through they later joined the empire five years later.

4E 380: Yokuda is restored back to its original state. Scientists and scholars become interested in reverse engineering ancient Dwarven tech; the Dragonborn quickly increases funding for magic and science in the hopes of increasing their technology.

4E 400: Electricity is discovered and it slowly becomes part of the Empire. Total population is 1 billion

4E 500: Nirn enters the steam age. Akavir is discovered and it is quickly discovered that the native races are in engaged in a civil war with each other. The native races learn of the Empire's presence and each of them begs the Dragonborn to assist with the war. The Dragonborn refuses for unknown reasons and leading to the presumed extinction of Akavir's entire native races expect the Dragons. Total population is 2 billion for the Empire.

4E 550: Akavir becomes part of the empire. Total population is 4 billion for the Empire.

4E 565: The position of Supreme General and Archmage are created to help with military and magical affairs

4E 566: Maganus becomes the first and only Archmage of the world at age two-hundred and forty and remains so to this very day.

4E 570: General Falkreen becomes Supreme General.

4E 580: Nirn enters the nuclear age. The Dragonborn dies due to unknown reasons. The 4th era ends.

5E 0: During the early Fifth Era, the Empire enters a four year long leaderless state known as the castle without a king. The Dragonborn had no known living relatives and hadn't told anyone who he wished to succeed him. This leads to a major problem similar to when the Septim bloodline ended.

That was fixed when a warlord took over the Empire during the Fourth Era much to the annoyance of everyone. Fortunately, the Dragonborn had several contingency plans to prevent anyone from becoming Emperor by force.

The entire Empire was divided over who should become the Emperor. Some believed that they should look for the next Dragonborn to become Emperor. But even the Dragons couldn't find anyone worthy of being called Dragonborn.

Others believed that the Empire should have no Emperor and just be ruled by the Elder Council. Not a very popular opinion.

Some even wished for the Empire to become a true democracy with elections and more rights and freedoms.

This would go on for a decade until an Emperor is finally crowned.

5E 10: A number system is created to help decide who'll become Emperor. Every single Councillor in the Elder Council is given a number to determine his or her rank, based on history, political power and accomplishments. The Emperor is number 1, while the next guy is number 2 and so on. When ever X dies, retires, is fired or is prompted then everyone below him or her moves up one.

So whoever number 1 is at the time is declared Emperor. Around every ten years the people of the Empire can vote whether or not they want the Emperor to be replaced.

Several rules are put in place to restrict the Emperor's power. The Emperor can not change, create or remove laws without the Elder Council's, the people's and Kings' and Queens' permission. The Emperor can not use the Empire's money for personal items. The Emperor can not forcefully take money from anyone unless a province or the Empire is in a state of emergency. The Emperor can not secretly arrest people and punish them without trial. The Emperor can't hire mercenaries for their personal needs. The Empire can not make changes to the military or wizard/educational community without the Supreme General's or Archmage's permission.

The Empire may raise or lower taxes by two percent; anything higher or lower requires the Elder Council's permission. The Emperor must meet regularly once a month, with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens of the provinces to discuss the current state of the Empire. And to see if any changes need to be made. The Emperor must listen to every problem that is brought up before them and discuss it with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens to see if it's important or not. The Emperor only gains absolute power when the Empire is in a state of emergency. Like during a cataclysmic event or during a Daedric invasion.

The Emperor, the Elder Council, City Rulers, Province Rulers, the people all have a fifth of the total political power.

A Nord named is Aro Culeen is crowned Emperor.

5E 25: Total population is 5 billion. Culeen is replaced by a wood elf named Valara.

5E 30: General Varin becomes Supreme General.

5E 40: Certain species slowly start to have there population reduced. Valara is replaced by an imperial named Georgian Reedfolk. He proves to be wildly popular with the people.

5E 50: General Marinus becomes Supreme General.

5E 60: Georgian Reedfolk is replaced by a dark elf named Benaronah. She turns out to be incredibly popular with the people and other politics and has remained in power for over eighty years because of it.

5E 70: General Oculus becomes Supreme General

5E 80: Total population is 6 billion.

5E 90: General Kyin becomes Supreme General.

5E 110: General Hunlog becomes Supreme General

5E 130: General Torlog becomes Supreme General

5E 140: Benaronah is replaced by a high elf named Zien, the first ever actual high-elf emperor. He turns out to be incredibly unpopular and after six months in office, Benaronah becomes the emperor again.

5E 150: Zaan Morseli becomes the first man on Masser. A year later, Farkins Silver-blood becomes the first man on Secunda. An increased interest in space travel occurs.

5E 164: Hyperspace is discovered by Mages trying to discover more about Magic. Hyperspace is discovered to be an alternate dimension containing only pure and raw Magic. Scholars and Wizards begin to wonder if all Magic originates from Hyperspace

General Vtren becomes Supreme General.

5E 170: General Marcilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 177: Benaronah is assassinated by an unknown culprit while visiting the Imperial city much to the dismay of the people. A high elf named Melius is crowned Emperor much to the anger of the people. However, despite the last High-Elf being a total failure, he proved much more capable and promising then before, but still retains the infamy that Zien had achieved.

Lilith Jane Shepard, a dark elf is born to Hariah and Dreya Shepard in Riften.

5E 185: Melius is forced to be replaced despite being just as a capable Benaronah due to the opinion of the people of him and rumors of him working with the Thalmor. He is replaced by a wood elf named Vyleen. He turns out to be a decent emperor, but a more favourable one then Melius.

5E 187: Development for teleportation using both magical and scientific means to use Hyperspace as a dimensional speed booster.

5E 190: General Cryeen becomes Supreme General.

5E 192: Development for the Portal Drive begins in order to create FTL using portals to enter Hyperspace.

5E 200: Nirn enters the solar age. Soul Gems are discovered to be a renewable and clean source of energy. A device is built that allows for Soul gems to absorb sunlight for energy instead of souls. A device called the C.U.B; conscious uploaded body is created, a device that allows for anyone who had been put inside of a soul gem to be put inside of a robot body. This new race is soon dubbed the Forged-ones.

5E 202: Vyleen is replaced by a nord named Varkas Rien.

5E 204: The Empire starts to mine nearby asteroids for resources.

5E 210: General Tarren Becomes Supreme General.

5E 217: Varka is replaced by a Breton named Jon who isn't really that special at all.

5E 230: The first Teleporter Station is created and it proves to be a success; unfortunately teleportation sickness quickly becomes a very noticeable side effect. Nausea, vomiting, slight dehydration and nose bleeds are the symptoms of teleportation sickness.

General Ryen becomes Supreme General.

5E 231: The Empire begins to create a teleportation grid across the world.

5E 232: The first ever portal drive is complete, named the Aur-Sheriu portal drive. This allows ships to travel a light year within a month. The Empire begins to mass produce more and make improvements to the portal drive. The first ever ship with a portal drive, the Kyreena is built and sent on an expedition across Mundus.

Jon is replaced by a dragon named Ortanux.

The crew of the Kyreena discover that Kynreath is a garden world that is habitable to them. Plans began to settle the first ever interstellar colony on Kynreath begins.

5E 234: Construction for towns, cities, infrastructure, farms, factories and etc began across Kynareth.

5E 247: Ortanux is replaced by an Orc named Muryog.

5E 250: General Utaviing becomes Supreme General.

5E 256: Kynareth is declared ready for colonization and millions soon migrate to the colony. Population of the Empire is 14 billion.

5E 257: The first ever trip to another system- the sol system is made. The planet Earth is discovered. The Empire begins to prepare Earth for colonization.

5E 262: Ortanux is replaced by a dark named Zenitar.

5E 269: A large fork toned shaped object. Upon activation it sends the Jon Grimmson and several other members of Empire 26 light years into another system. The garden world Terra Nova is discovered. The Empire soon learns that there are hundreds of Mass Relays throughout the Galaxy connecting hundreds of star systems with one nother

The Empire prepares Terra Nova for colonization.

5E 270: General Vontorog becomes Supreme General.

5E 272: A cache of Element Zero is discovered on Mars. The Empire soon learns of its mass altering properties allowing for Real Space FTL. Spaceships using Element Zero for FTL rather than Portal Drives are soon built. The Empire remains unable to build ships that use both an element zero drives and a portal drive because of power consumption.

5E 277: Zenitar is replaced by a high-elf named Marus.

5E 280: Earth is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to Earth for a better life.

5E 285: A Mass Relay is activated and the planet Demeter is discovered. Preparation to turn Demeter into a colony begins.

5E 290: Terra Nova is declared ready for colonization and millions migrate to Terra Nova.

General Tarilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 292: Marus is replaced by an Imperial named Julius.

5E 296: The Empire starts to build a massive fleet despite not having met an alien race before expect the Daedra.

5E 297: Dreya and Hariah both die in a car accident. Lilith Jane Shepard moves to Blacklight in Morrowind

5E 305: Demeter is declared ready for colonization. Millions soon migrate to the colony.

5E 307: Julius is replaced by a Redguard named Sren.

5E 310: A Mass Relay is discovered and the planet Eden Prime is discovered. The Empire prepares the planet for colonization.

5E 312: General Urmluung becomes Supreme General

5E 322: Sren is replaced by an Orc named Urluug.

5E 327: Lilith Shepard turns the military at age twenty.

5E 330: Eden Prime is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to the colony.

5E 332: General Craticil becomes Supreme General.

5E 335: Shanxi is discovered and the Empire prepares it for colonization.

5E 337: Urluug is replaced by a Khajit named R'goro.

5E 342: Lieutenant Commander Lilith Shepard becomes a Nightingale.

5E 350: General Mary becomes Supreme General.

5E 352: R'goro is replaced by an Argonian named Muan-El.

5E 355: Shanxi is declared ready for colonization. Thousands soon migrate to the colony.

5E 357: Present day. Empire population is at twenty-seven billion. The Empire discovers a dormant Relay near Shanxi.

A single ship, a Quarian mining ship lay dormant, floating among the vastness of space. The rumbling of its engines echoed throughout the vastness of space. It was alone, alone from the pirates, alone from the council and alone from the migrant fleet

It was a rather small ship, barely fitting the class of a frigate. The mining ship had a pale gray rusted appearance and looked as if it was made from salvaged parts. Aesthetics don't come as something crucial to a Quarian ship.

Captain Rael'zorah vas Rayya strolled throughout the bridge of the Eliron staring at the datapad in his hand. He occasionally glancing up at the crew to make sure they were hard at work; which they were.

The datapad detailed the reports of their mining operations. A small smile formed across his face. However, it was obscured by the purple environmental mask covering his face. "At this rate we're going to have to ask the Migrant fleet for more probes," he announced joyfully, looking over at XO Han'Gerrel Vas Neema. "Nineteen tons of Iridium, Twelve tons of Platinum, Eight tons of Palladium and five tons of Element zero. We've only been out for an hour and I'm already

Rael passed the datapad over at Han who looked at the reports with the same high satisfaction as his friend.

"Good thing the Turians weren't here to drive us off," he said thankfully. If General Desolas and his fleet hadn't decided to skip the 314 system then the migrant fleet would have never stumbled upon the asteroid belt.

Hal placed the datapad on a nearby counter. "How's Marai doing? Heard that you two might have a child?"

"We might, but we've only been married for like seven months. It's kind of early to have a child. Plus, we have to put it through the admiralty board just makes it more complicated," he informed sounding hesitant to raise a child, but feeling a sense of brightness towards for it.

"Whose idea was it," he asked curious.

"I don't know. Both of ours – I guess," he answered trying to remember whose idea it was in the first place. "We're still thinking about."

"Relay 314 just went active," interrupted a crew member unexpectedly.

"But that's impossible! It's a dead relay," he replied shocked as he made his way to the nearest window.

Han followed his commanding officer to the port window with the same sense of curiosity.

They watched as the relay lit up brightly blue for the first time and a large alien ship appeared having been slingshot across several light years. The entirety of the ship's hull was a polished gold and had a curved streamlined appearance. Metal golden bird looking wings were on the sides, reaching from the engines to near the front. It gave off an imposing figure as it was four times bigger than the mining ship they were on.

Rael'Zorah had seen plenty of ships to tell which ones were civilian and which ones were military. That ship was defiantly military. It had large cannon under its belly and had multiple guns on the sides. Its design looked suited for that of a frigate, but its weapons and size seemed like something for a cruiser.

Rael assumed it was somewhere in between. But, he didn't need to be an expert to tell that they've just made first contact. The ship he saw didn't look like any ship he or anyone else had seen before. And he was certain it wasn't Geth. Even if they haven't gone outside of the veil since…ever; he could know a Geth ship when he saw one.

"This day just got a little more interesting," announced Han'Gerrel casually greatly understating the impact that this discovery would have on them. But he, like anyone else on the ship knew the importance of this moment.

Rael meanwhile was in shock and awe at such an imposing ship. He could feel a sense of nervousness creep up on him. They were completely vulnerable and were in the dark about the mysterious alien ship. He managed to whisper one simple word. "Keelah.

Thirteen of the current races of Nirn can all live to 150 years (without magical help) in accordance to how they age. The only expectation is Dragons and Forged-ones who are both immortal.

Imperials, Redguards and Nords all age the same as one another; aging one year every year. Bretons age one year every 1.2 years.

Khajit and Argonians age one year every 0.8 years.

Orcs and giants age one year every three years.

Rieklins age five years every year.

A High-elf ages one year every eight years. A Sea-Elf ages one year every nine years. A Dark-elf ages one year every 7.5 years. A wood-elf ages one year every six years.

With Restoration Magic, it's possible for any race to live for millenniums by slowing down their aging.

Population of the Empire

(All numbers are rough estimates and aren't 100% accurate.)

Total population: 27 billion

Human population: ten billion

Nord population: 3 billion

Imperial population: 4 billion

Redguard population: 2 billion

Breton population: 1 billion

Elven population: nine billion.

Altmer population: 2 billion

Dunmer population: 1 billion

Bosmer population: 3 billion

Maormer population: 1.5 billion

Orsimer population: 1.5 billion

Beastfolk and other population: Eight billion

Argonians: 4.4 billion

Khajit: 3.5 billion

Riekling: 10 million

Dragons: 20 million

Giants: 30 million

The Forged-Ones: 40 million

**Author's notice: Well, here the first chapter of the rewrite. I hope you like it. Sorry if I got Tali's mom's name wrong. Her name isn't mentioned the series (correct me if I'm wrong) and I can't find it on the wiki. So if anybody knows, that will be great. **


End file.
